L'Appel de la Sirène
by KiraKandra
Summary: Hawke savait qu'en décidant d'aider l'Inquisition elle s'attirerait de nouveau des problèmes, elle n'avait seulement pas idée à quel point. Une leçon qui pourrait bien servir à la Messagère et que Varric, éternel témoin de l'Histoire de Thédas, pourrait certainement garder sous le coude !


**Bonjour :)**

 **Je suis toujours dans le coin, d'un peu loin je l'avoue ! Je tiens d'ailleurs à m'excuser s'il y a des gens à qui je n'ai pas répondu, j'ai déconnecté depuis un moment donc n'hésitez pas à me le dire, c'est toujours un plaisir de pouvoir discuter les uns avec les autres et je m'en voudrais de perdre ça. Je me rebranche donc tranquillement en ayant pris la décision de ne poster que des histoires finies (herm, donc pas beaucoup), comme ça j'espère ne décevoir personne :)**

 **A ce sujet, de brèves nouvelles d'Aint no Sunshine, qui n'est tristement toujours pas fini. En fait, en l'écrivant, je suis vraiment partie sur autre chose, quelque chose de plutôt long et très désordonné, je ne sais pas encore quand j'aurais le temps de recoller les morceaux. En tout cas je tenais une fois de plus à vous remercier pour vos commentaires.**

 **Je suis à la fois fière et triste d'inaugurer avec cet OS les fic françaises sur ce pairing que j'aime passionnément. Ça ne doit pas être le cas de tout le monde ^^'** **Ne vous en faîtes pas, je n'ai pas oublié le FLight, je suis juste allée voir ailleurs :p**

 **Spoilers pour ceux n'ayant pas fini la quête principale "Ici gît l'abîme" de Dragon Age Inquisition.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

L'œil inquiet du nain ne laissait aucun mouvement lui échapper. Pourtant, son regard se portait au-delà des dignitaires et autres personnes rassemblés dans le hall qui ne lui prêtaient aucune attention. Il avait délaissé son goût de l'observation, de la réflexion et de la plume depuis de nombreuses heures déjà. Il n'était même pas en mesure de penser à satisfaire son gosier sec. Il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre plus rapidement, signe de son agitation inhabituelle. Ses sourcils froncés depuis la veille étaient au supplice, ils allaient certainement lui laisser une nouvelle ride à leur relâchement.

Une silhouette se découvrit finalement à la lueur des feux, opposant son ombre démesurée aux statues de pierre, écrasant leur prestance majestueuse par sa présence héroïque.

« Hawke ! »

Varric joignit un signe de la main à son interpellation pour attirer le Héraut à lui. Alors que son amie venait à sa rencontre, il hocha la tête en guise d'interrogation.

« Léliana et Cullen n'ont pas voulu me laisser partir avant d'avoir entendu le dernier des détails. Mais bon, je ne peux pas les en blâmer. »

Elle soupira. La fatigue tirait ses traits fins et sa peau était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, sans oublier les cernes qui la vieillissait de quelques années. Varric posa une main sur son coude en lui adressant un air compatissant. Elle parvint à lui renvoyer un sourire faussement rassurant, mais un sourire néanmoins.

Pas une once de joie n'habitait ses yeux, pas un brin de malice ne titillait ses lèvres et pas un seul soupçon de colère ne crispait ses muscles. Il n'y avait que l'abattement.

Avoir sauvé les Gardes des Ombres, du moins une partie, de l'influence de Corypheus et donc d'une mort certaine n'était qu'une maigre consolation. Ils étaient désormais livrés à leur échec, à la recherche d'un phare dans l'obscurité de leur culpabilité. Eux qui puisaient leur force dans leur dévouement venaient de perdre le seul honneur qu'ils s'accordaient. Soutenir cet ordre allait s'avérer aussi difficile que maintenir la Chantrie sur pied, si tel était le souhait de la puissante Inquisition, désormais seul étendard brandi sur le champ de bataille.

« Des nouvelles de l'Inquisitrice ? »

Varric venait de relancer la conversation, trouvant ainsi un moyen de leur faire relever la tête à tous deux.

« Elle est toujours dans ses quartiers. »

« Hmm. »

Après la révélation qu'avait apporté ce séjour dans l'Immatériel, personne ne pouvait lui reprocher de prendre un peu de temps pour encaisser la nouvelle et ses conséquences. Et pourtant, elle allait devoir se relever bien vite pour supporter l'organisation et se relancer dans le mécanisme des décisions. Hawke avait eu son lot de choix et d'épreuves, et ne s'était jamais démonté face à elles, mais la difficulté de la tâche à accomplir ici la faisait carrément remercier le Créateur de ne pas être à la place de l'Inquisitrice.

Les yeux rivés sur le sol marbré, Hawke songea sans aucun apaisement à la mort qui avait cueilli un autre plutôt qu'elle. A y réfléchir, elle avait failli mourir des dizaines et peut-être même des centaines de fois. Mais ça n'était pas pareil.

A l'instant où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le Cauchemar, elle s'y était préparée. Et elle se serait jetée dans ses crocs sans hésitation. Pour le bien commun ? Pour la soif du combat ? Pour la renommée ? Si l'un sonnait plus vrai que les autres, aucun ne parvenait à atténuer la sensation de vertige qui l'étreignait. Un seul ordre, un mot, et elle aurait abandonné tout ce qui lui était cher pour participer à l'effort de guerre, pour servir la cause de l'Inquisition et sauver des vies, réparer des torts qui n'étaient pas les siens et mourir.

« Hawke… »

Elle plongea ses yeux perdus dans ceux de son fidèle partenaire.

« Je suis content que vous soyez là. »

Un nouveau sourire, plus ténu mais plus sincère.

« Moi aussi. »

Quant à ses remerciements, ils passèrent dans ce regard qu'ils échangèrent, empli de cette rare amitié et d'un soulagement discret mais profond. Ce fut la première étincelle qui raviva la flamme intérieure du Héraut. La volonté de vivre et de se battre. Toujours.

Nouveau soupir.

« Isabela va me tuer. »

Varric lâcha un éclat de rire.

« Vous allez regretter de vous en être sortie. »

« Je ne sais pas. Elle serait allée chercher mon cadavre pour le traîner dans le sable et le jeter aux poissons en guise de vengeance. »

« Probablement. Ou elle s'en serait servie comme nouvelle figure de proue. Mais elle aurait dû changer le nom de son navire alors. »

« Varric, seriez-vous en train d'insinuer que je n'ai rien d'une sirène ? »

Hawke sourit avec malice, une mimique aussitôt reproduite par son éternel compagnon. Même si son cœur se serrait à l'évocation de la pirate, ses yeux brillèrent à l'idée de la revoir.

Elle était en vie et elle continuerait à se battre. Elle réussit dans cette conviction à retrouver un peu de force.

« Bon. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire maintenant ? »

Hawke croisa les bras, pensive. Il fallait encore qu'elle en discute avec l'Inquisitrice et ses conseillers mais elle avait déjà une idée.

« Je pense aller à Weisshaupt. »

Il n'était guère surpris qu'elle poursuive l'aventure.

« Il serait en effet intéressant de savoir ce qui s'y passe, ou ce qui ne s'y passe pas à dire vrai. »

« Exactement. »

« Ça ne sera pas sans risques. »

« Qu'est-ce qui l'est réellement ? »

« Par la barbe d'Andrasté rien de ce que vous faites, assurément ! »

Elle arborait sans s'en rendre compte un sourire amusé et bien familier.

« Alors, allez-vous m'accompagner ? »

« Je pourrais écrire le deuxième chapitre de vos aventures. C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup à y gagner. »

« S'il vous plaît, cette fois évitez de dire que j'ai triomphé d'un ogre à mains nues. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de fois où j'ai dû m'expliquer. »

« Très bien. Un dragon suffira. »

Leurs éclats de rire furent interrompus par une voix plus sérieuse.

« Hawke. »

« Inquisitrice. » Répliqua-t-elle avec surprise.

Hormis quelques faibles signes de fatigue, il n'y avait sur le visage de la nouvelle venue aucune trace d'émotion, juste un air avenant et éveillé. Aucun moyen de savoir si elle venait de vider toutes les larmes de son corps ou de saccager sa chambre pour accuser le coup de l'Immatériel. Elle était devenue très bonne à ce jeu. Varric avait raison, il n'y avait finalement personne de mieux à qui cette tâche aurait pu incomber.

« Je voulais vous remercier. »

Elle lui tendit une main ferme que Hawke saisit après une seconde, prenant le temps de réaliser l'intensité inattendue du lien qu'elles étaient en train de sceller. Elles échangèrent un regard unique. L'Inquisitrice sut que personne ne pourrait la comprendre comme Hawke. Personne ne pourrait cerner le poids de ses responsabilités, de ses ambitions et de ses désirs de cette façon. Hawke reconnut l'éclat de ses propres yeux dans les siens. Elle n'aurait presque pas exagéré en disant entendre le même battement de cœur. Elles étaient différentes, et pourtant quelque chose de parfaitement semblable les unissait. C'était comme regarder un miroir à double reflet. Après s'être renseigné et avoir entendu des histoires l'une sur l'autre, après s'être battues côte à côte, et après cet échange, elles pouvaient dire haut et fort qu'elles se connaissaient véritablement.

L'Inquisitrice fut frappée pour la première fois par l'évidence de la chose. Hawke était le Héraut de Kirkwall pour une raison, et visiblement une très bonne. Et elle était la Messagère, d'Andrasté ou non cela n'avait peut-être vraiment pas autant d'importance, pour une très bonne raison également. Elle sourit. C'était la première fois depuis les évènements de la veille qu'elle sentit l'assurance couler dans ses veines et la confiance redorer sa conscience. La lumière de l'espoir illumina à nouveau son visage.

Hawke en fut aussi chamboulée. Sa flamme redoubla d'ardeur, renforçant son moral et ses sentiments.

L'Inquisitrice voulut dire autre chose mais un officier l'interrompit en se postant sur sa gauche avec un garde à vous impeccable.

« Votre Grâce, quelqu'un demande à vous voir. »

Hawke sourit en la voyant tenter de cacher sa déception. La Messagère eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer que son subordonné leva un doigt hésitant vers l'entrée du hall et lâcha avec beaucoup d'éloquence :

« Euh… »

Les trois héros tournèrent la tête vers la direction indiquée et tombèrent sur la femme venant à leur rencontre qui se démarquait par son pas rapide et déterminé. Trop rapide. Et trop déterminé.

« VOUS ! »

Le doigt accusateur posé sur l'Inquisitrice lui cloua le bec de surprise et la fit même reculer. Varric plaqua une main sur son front le temps de réaliser l'ampleur des ennuis qu'ils s'étaient tous trois attirés. La mâchoire de Hawke se décrocha et les sentiments qui l'envahirent furent si divers et se succédèrent si rapidement qu'elle ne put en saisir pleinement aucun.

Délivrant de son regard meurtrier la personne la plus puissante de Thédas à l'heure actuelle, la femme se retourna brusquement vers sa deuxième cible.

« VARRIC ! »

Elle se pencha jusqu'à ce que leur visage se touche et le nain baissa les yeux, marmonnant un petit « je sais ». Il se sentait réellement coupable. Puis immédiatement ses pensées se tournèrent vers Hawke, dont il ne cesserait jamais de plaindre la situation.

« ET TOI… »

« Je- »

« N'y pense même pas ! »

« Isabela, je- »

« Tcht ! »

L'Inquisitrice, comprenant alors l'identité de l'inconnue, et voyant ainsi l'attention et la colère de cette dernière occupées par son sujet principal, se retira sagement sans masquer son sourire malicieux.

« Je vais vous laisser. »

Un coup d'œil désolé pour le Héraut et un amusé pour le surfacien, qui lui fut rendu, et elle prit sa retraite sans échapper au regard noir de la redoutable Reine des mers orientales, qui n'en avait probablement pas fini avec elle et reviendrait sur son cas plus tard.

Hawke déglutit quand le regard de la rivenienne revint se poser sur elle. Elle tenta de s'expliquer sans même avoir un seul argument à l'esprit mais fut de toute façon interrompue à nouveau.

« On s'était mises d'accord sur une chose, Hawke. »

Elle crut alors que son dernier instant était arrivé tant la colère que lui jetaient les deux perles ambrées était intense.

« Je- »

« Tu dois RESTER en vie. »

« Je SUIS en vie ! »

Superbe répartie. Varric retint même un soupir désespéré.

« Tu t'es regardée dans un miroir ? Tu n'as jamais été aussi blanche ! Et ces cernes, tu t'es confondue avec un cadavre ? »

A s'y méprendre, il était possible de sentir de la légèreté dans ces remarques. Mais son air restait sérieux. Et même si, pour celle qui les connaissait parfaitement, certains traits de son visage trahissaient son soulagement, son regard renfermait une blessure qu'elle lui balançait à la figure sans ménagement. Et elle en avait tous les droits.

« Je- »

« N'essaie même pas. Comment as-tu pu !? Comment as-tu pu envisager un seul instant de me laisser derrière !? »

Elle attendait une réponse et Hawke était en très mauvaise posture. Le haut du corps de plus en plus penché vers l'arrière, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Varric fit son possible pour l'aider à se redresser sous la menace écrasante.

« Mesdames, peut-être pourrions-nous continuer cette conversation aille- ? »

L'index d'Isabela se posta devant la bouche du nain pour l'enjoindre au silence. Il s'exécuta. Hawke consentit donc à encaisser la douleur que son amante lui assénait devant une vingtaine de nobles orlésiens et autres émissaires. Il n'y avait plus qu'à souhaiter qu'elle n'aurait jamais à participer au Noble Jeu.

Les mots d'Isabela n'avaient rien de blessant comparé à sa gestuelle. Ses lèvres charnues habituellement étirées en un rictus moqueur étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre, tentant de ravaler l'émotion qui l'étreignait. Les plis entre ses sourcils dénotaient un mélange de douleur et de ressentiment. Mais le plus marquant était ses yeux. La tristesse qui s'en dégageait était insoutenable pour Hawke. Elle eut l'impression d'être une statue de verre, fragilisée par les échos de souffrance de sa compagne. Son souffle en érodait la surface et ses yeux la transperçaient jusqu'au cœur, le serrant d'une poigne glaciale. Le toucher de la mort était encore trop près de son être pour qu'elle l'ignore de son optimisme habituel. Isabela prit une inspiration pesante. La menace était sévère et elle lui faisait réaliser ce qu'elle risquait de perdre encore à présent.

C'était plus que la vie. C'était elle.

Et lorsque la pirate abandonna sa position agressive et se recula d'un bon mètre, Hawke faillit se briser en mille morceaux. Elle vit au ralenti la rivenienne se détourner et marcher vers la sortie.

Par le Créateur, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait été stupide !

Elle se précipita pour saisir le poignet d'Isabela avant qu'elle ne soit hors de portée. La femme à la peau cuivrée s'immobilisa sans pour autant daigner la regarder. Plus honteuse et coupable qu'une enfant ayant fait une bêtise, Hawke glissa timidement sa main dans la sienne. Isabela se laissa faire mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce, la tête délibérément tournée à l'opposé.

Le Héraut jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Varric l'encouragea d'un signe de tête, lui intimant de ne pas s'en faire pour lui. Ainsi, elle entraîna la rivenienne avec elle dans la taverne en contrebas.

.

Assises au bar, l'une ayant le regard fixé sur le mur du fond et l'autre au fond de son verre, elles n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis leur arrivée. Plus les minutes défilaient, plus Hawke sentait la pirate s'éloigner et lui échapper pour la deuxième fois. C'était un sentiment qu'elle avait espéré ne jamais retrouver. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle songea à avaler son reste de liqueur, de la Rosée de Rowan qui plus est, même si ses organes tordus dans tous les sens ne lui permettraient pas de la garder en stock longtemps. Elle prit une longue inspiration puis se redressa sur son tabouret. Elle tourna la tête sur sa gauche, et à voir Isabela le buste si droit et les coudes fermement campés sur le meuble ciré, elle sentit flancher son courage tout juste retrouvé. Mais elle était le Héraut de Kirkwall, et jamais n'avait fui la difficulté.

« Isabela… »

C'était comme si la rivenienne avait attendu ce moment. Sans détourner les yeux, elle s'engouffra dans l'ouverture de la conversation avec une vivacité témoignant sa précédente restreinte.

« Je t'ai vue jouer aux cartes avec les Corbeaux, soigner des chatons et protéger des imbéciles, tabasser des membres de fratries sanguinaires et envoyer se faire voir des hommes plus puissants les uns que les autres. Mais ça…? »

Elle resserra sa prise sur son verre plein.

« Tu avais l'intention de mourir. »

La bouche entrouverte, Hawke baissa le regard. C'était une vérité qu'elle n'avait cessé de questionner depuis la veille.

« Non. »

« Alors quoi, tu voulais aider !? »

Elle le dit avec un tel mépris que les souvenirs affluèrent dans l'esprit du Héraut. Isabela, la féroce sensuelle égoïste pirate dont la langue jouait aussi bien que la lame. Isabela, la femme qui avait peur d'être vulnérable et de poser son ancre dans un port d'attache. La peur d'aimer et d'être aimée. N'était-ce pas la peur la plus terrifiante et la plus triste de tout Thédas ? Ce n'était rien comparé au Cauchemar, aux Tréfonds, l'Immatériel et cet enfoiré increvable de Corypheus. La lourdeur de son fardeau n'avait rien d'enviable. Elle tourna sur son haut tabouret pour faire face à la duelliste en espérant obtenir plus de réactions.

« C'est de ma faute s'il est ici, Isabela. »

« Cette crevure d'engeance apostate tévintide ? »

« Corypheus, oui. »

« Bon sang Hawke ! Même après ta mort le monde continuera de tourner et de brûler ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, il y aura toujours un pauvre couillon incapable de se tenir la gourde tout seul ! Tu ne peux pas tous les sauver ! »

« Mais- »

« Si un marin veut se jeter à l'eau à la moindre planche qui saute, c'est qu'il n'a pas besoin d'être sur le pont ! Je ne peux pas passer mon temps à repêcher tous les hommes à la mer et je ne peux pas me permettre de naviguer avec une bande d'incapables ! »

« D'accord, mais si tu laisses tout le monde sauter, tu n'as plus personne pour faire avancer le navire. »

« Je- là n'est pas la question ! Et puis tu n'as qu'à te contenter d'une foutue barque ! »

« Mais- »

« Et je sais que tu aimes penser que tu es indispensable, mais tu ne l'es pas ! Pas pour eux ! Arrête de jouer aux héros ! »

« Mais je suis le _Héraut_ , c'est- »

« Hawke ! »

L'interpellée baissa la tête. Il n'y avait plus à s'y méprendre, il était question de tout. Pourquoi leur route s'était séparée, pourquoi elle restait sur les flots, pourquoi elle acceptait des missions suicidaires, toutes ces causes et conséquences, toutes ces tensions sous-jacentes…pourquoi n'étaient-elles pas déjà installées avec trois enfants, un chien de garde, un mabari et un nain dans leur manoir avec une grande ferme et une magnifique fontaine ? Parce que ce n'étaient pas _qui_ elles étaient. Alors pourquoi se retrouvaient-elles là ?

Hawke parvint finalement à arracher son regard du plancher.

« Je voulais juste faire quelque chose. »

L'amour. Isabela s'était laissée tenter, puis amadouée et enfin gagnée par ce sentiment enivrant. Par Hawke. Son regard si perçant qu'il était capable de lire en vous avec une facilité frustrante. L'éclat de ses pupilles qui s'assombrissait ou s'intensifiait en un éclair au fil de la situation. La lumière intelligente de ses iris dont les milles teintes traduisaient l'étendue de sa capacité à comprendre et assimiler. Son sourire, tantôt doux, cette douceur féminine qui la faisait frémir tant elle était sécurisante et chaleureuse, tantôt malicieux, cette malice de l'enfant qui sait qu'il vous a aspiré dans son jeu, sa combine.

Pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles, Isabela baissa les yeux.

« Je sais. »

Elle tourna la tête vers Hawke, les lèvres tirées entre une triste résolution et l'ironie de cette vérité. C'était pour ça qu'elle était tombée amoureuse. Hawke avait été mise dans des situations impossibles et elle avait toujours fait quelque chose. La peur ne l'avait jamais arrêtée, c'était à se demander si elle était capable de l'éprouver !

En tout cas, elle était la seule personne qui n'avait pas eu peur de l'aimer.

« Isabela je suis désolée. »

Aussi exaspérant et douloureux que ça soit, elle ne pouvait pas la changer. Hawke se mettrait toujours en danger. De même qu'on ne pouvait la changer elle. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'exprimer et de rappeler son fort désaccord sur le sujet…

« Ça aussi je le sais. »

Son sourire s'élargit et son visage reprit cet air malicieux si caractéristique. A la surprise de Hawke, elle se laissa glisser de son tabouret d'un geste mesuré et se rapprocha lentement d'elle. Sa main posée sur le comptoir avait suivi le mouvement et touchait désormais les doigts du Héraut. Ses lèvres pulpeuses effleurèrent sa joue pâle et n'arrêtèrent leur course qu'à son oreille.

« Je t'aime. »

Le cœur de Hawke fit un bond dans sa poitrine, déclenchant une vague d'énergie qui électrisa tous ses sens et lui fit perdre pied. Elle rattrapa son souffle de justesse mais ne put contenir son émotion alors que l'écho de ce murmure flottait encore sur sa peau. Isabela recula légèrement son visage. Un œil expert pouvait parfaitement voir la tendresse derrière son air espiègle.

Hawke se redressa pour l'embrasser. Elle se saisit de sa taille un peu brusquement et la pirate raffermit sa prise sur sa main, mais la rencontre de leurs lèvres fut plus douce.

Elle pouvait goûter toutes les lèvres de Thédas, aucune ne serait jamais comme celles de Hawke. Cette compréhension totale qui imprégnait ses sentiments était son trésor le plus précieux. Quand leur chemin s'était séparé, elle avait su que ça lui manquerait, et il n'y avait eu aucune tentative pour le combler, elle aurait été stupide d'en faire autrement. Certes, il y avait eu des distractions, des interludes, mais la pression de ses lèvres lui rappelait, pas que physiquement, à quel point sa décision de s'accrocher était la bonne. Aucune main comme celle au creux de ses reins ne pourrait la tenir si près de son cœur. Et peu importait à quel point ça sonnait fleur bleue, c'était vrai, c'était réel, et elle avait déjà dépensé trop de temps à l'accepter pour faire demi-tour maintenant. Hawke l'avait blessée par ses actions suicidaires, elle la blesserait encore, et elle à son tour. Et elle s'enfuirait de nouveau, elle reprendrait la mer. Et toujours elle reviendrait. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour rompre ce qui les liait.

Le baiser s'intensifia. A peine Hawke eût relâché un souffle languissant qu'Isabela en profita pour glisser sa langue auprès de sa consœur. Sa prise sur la pirate se referma entièrement, rendant son accès à l'air plus difficile. Chacun de ses touchers la faisait frémir. Dès qu'elle effleurait ses hanches, son estomac se contractait douloureusement tant elle était désireuse de ce contact, et elle ondulait de plus belle contre le corps de la duelliste. Quand elle saisissait sa nuque, elle était prise d'une pulsion vorace qui donnait à leur échange plus de mordant. Quand la pirate prenait son visage entre ses mains, elle avait l'impression de fondre et ses forces abandonnaient joyeusement le navire pour lui donner la barre. Et quand elle laissa ces mains s'aventurer le long de ses cuisses jusqu'à son entrejambe, elle étouffa un juron, maudissant également la présence du tissu.

Bon sang, ça faisait combien de mois maintenant ? Elle n'osait pas compter. Elle ne savait déjà plus comment elle avait fait pour tenir jusque-là, pour ne pas être devenue folle en devant se contenter de ressasser cette sensation grisante qu'était la peau de la rivenienne contre la sienne, le choc électrique que déclenchaient ses caresses, la chaleur dévorante qui suivait leurs passages, l'irrépressible envie et besoin d'être engloutie dans cette ivresse charnelle.

En d'autres mots, Isabela lui avait crûment manqué.

Craignant que la Reine des mers orientales ne daigne plus jamais briser leur étreinte, Hawke prit l'initiative, pour les mêmes raisons vitales, de le faire à sa place. Et c'était avec les joues enflammées et le ton de l'évidence même qu'elle déclara très placidement :

« Je crois que nous allons avoir besoin d'une chambre. »

Que cela profite aux oreilles de l'aubergiste n'était qu'à moitié part de l'intention. La malice incroyablement aguicheuse qui s'afficha sur les traits d'Isabela en étirant ses lèvres et en faisant briller ses yeux fut la pointe d'excitation de trop.

« J'aime quand tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche… »

Hawke bondit définitivement de son siège et tira son amante à elle d'un geste vif et maîtrisé, laissant ainsi le loisir à leur bouche de se retrouver.

« Tu réalises que techniquement nous n'avons jamais eu besoin d'une chambre pour ça… »

« Je sais. Mais je te veux pour moi, et moi uniquement. Je crève les yeux du premier qui regarde. »

« Ça ressemble presque à une menace… »

Elle finit sa provocation en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Elles atteignirent l'escalier sans trop de peine mais durent s'arrêter quasiment à chaque marche, l'avancée de Hawke à reculons rendait l'ascension plus éprouvante. Et encore, Isabela se retint de défaire l'armure de sa compagne jusqu'à mi-chemin, attirant au passage les regards étonnés ou envieux des gens présents et la remarque gaiement sautillante d'une voix aiguë.

« _Ça_ , ça a l'air intéressant. »

Le sourire carnassier d'Isabela s'agrandit. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait partagé ce moment avec quiconque. Mais, la réplique était à garder dans un coin de sa mémoire.

« Vers quelle chambre devrions-nous mettre le cap Capitaine ? »

Le rire de la pirate s'écrasa contre ses lèvres.

« C'est Amiral maintenant. Et ça veut dire que je peux faire encore plus de choses qu'avant… »

Donc, si l'enceinte du château percevait encore les échos de la colère furieuse tournée contre le Héraut de Kirkwall, le fort entier allait pouvoir confirmer que la gestion de crise avait été menée d'une main de maître. Oui, à en juger les nombreux témoins de la taverne, tout semblait s'être plutôt bien passé.

.

Le silence était apaisant désormais, telle une couverture de sérénité étendue sur les deux corps enlacés. La respiration enfin redevenue lente et régulière, Hawke caressait les cheveux de la rivenienne dont la tête reposait sereinement sur sa poitrine. Elle repensait à sa stupidité et parallèlement mesurait sa chance de pouvoir encore tenir contre elle cette seule et unique personne. C'était tout ce dont elle rêvait.

Les yeux ouverts, une jambe et un bras entourant le corps de son amante aussi bien par possessivité que confort, Isabela soupira d'aisance. Elle se sentait de nouveau entière.

« Je t'aime. »

Tout sourire, Isabela se redressa sur un coude pour embrasser et accueillir les mots du Héraut. Elle jeta un regard par-dessus sa propre épaule, vers leurs vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce, puis haussa un sourcil joueur en se retournant.

« Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de temps à rattraper. »

Hawke se redressa à son tour pour lier leurs lèvres et enserra sa nuque de sa main libre.

« On ne devrait pas perdre une seconde alors. »

S'embrassant et riant à moitié, elles roulèrent sur le matelas, faisant grincer le bois. Ce n'était pas le plus confortable qu'elles aient connu, mais pas le pire non plus.

« Je parie que mon lit te manque. »

La pirate leva la tête, laissant ses mèches de cheveux effleurer le visage de sa partenaire avec langueur pour remplacer le contact de leurs lèvres. Aucune absence n'était tolérée.

« La demeure Amell, fief des Hawke à Kirkwall ! »

Hawke sourit à l'entendre prendre une grosse voix solennelle qui ressemblait de loin à une femme très stricte dont elles avaient toutes deux bien connaissance. Elle enchaîna néanmoins avec ce ton malicieux qui lui collait nettement mieux à la peau :

« Ce que je parie, c'est que cette Inquisitrice doit avoir un lit merveilleux… »

Hawke éclata de rire tout en la repoussant brièvement afin de protester contre le doute que laissait planer cette remarque ambigüe.

« Oooh ! Tu vas lui crever les yeux ? »

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

« Je préfèrerais éviter. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, _techniquement_ , nous n'avons pas _besoin_ d'un lit non plus… »

Et pour illustrer ses propos elle poussa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour les faire basculer hors du lit. Hawke laissa un grognement filer entre ses dents à l'atterrissage brutal, s'attirant le rire de la responsable. Déterminée à taire ses moqueries, elle força sur ses coudes pour renverser la situation et se retrouver en posture dominante. La rivenienne plus ou moins piégée sous elle, elle saisit ses poignets et les planta au niveau de sa tête. Isabela se tortilla dans un semblant d'effort.

« Et que vas-tu faire Hawke ? Me punir ? »

Elle eut un temps d'hésitation.

« Non. Tu aimes trop ça. »

Ses éclats repartirent de plus belle. Hawke la libéra sans même chercher à établir une revanche. Le jeu n'était qu'une façade, maintenant plus que jamais. Isabela captura ses lèvres une énième fois, toujours sans aucun signe de satiété, et imprima sa marque sur le cou de sa compagne, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir mélangés.

« Plus jamais aussi longtemps Hawke, tu m'entends ? »

Son air sérieux aplanit le pic de libido. Parfaitement consciente de l'émotion, comme à chaque fois renfermée dans ses propos, Hawke se redressa pour la jauger et acquiescer consciencieusement, et ce malgré l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras pour la rassurer et ne plus jamais la lâcher.

Ce n'était pas un "oui j'essaierai" ni même un "je ferais de mon mieux", et ce n'était pas un ordre, non, c'était une promesse indéniable qui serait respectée coûte que coûte pour les deux partis.

Hawke déposa un long baiser sur sa bouche puis sur son front avant de s'étendre à ses côtés, sans quitter l'étreinte de ses bras. Elle contemplait le visage magnifique de la rivenienne qui fixait un point invisible droit devant elle. La craignant perdue dans des doutes qui n'avaient plus lieu d'être, elle glissa une main dans la sienne et prit la parole pour les chasser d'un revers.

« Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire Isabela. »

Et elle irait avec elle. Elle embarquerait sur son bateau et mettrait le monde entier dans son dos, sans se retourner, cette fois pour de bon.

Isabela sourit et tourna son visage vers le sien, la pointe de leur nez se touchant à peine. Sa main libre vint se poser sur la joue du Héraut.

« Tu ne comprends pas. »

Sa voix emplie uniquement de douceur était un plaisir trop rare pour ses sens. Elle eut un petit rire mystérieux dont elle seule détenait la clé et offrait le trésor.

« Ça prend son sens pourtant. »

Sa compagne haussa un sourcil interrogateur face à sa moue réflexive, attendant avec le plus de patience possible qu'elle délivre le secret de son amusement. Isabela ne se départit pas de son sourire et profita même de quelques secondes supplémentaires pour se délecter de son visage intrigué, qu'elle savourait impitoyablement mais avec attendrissement.

« Tu es ma sirène, Hawke. »

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi fière qu'en cet instant. Ce qu'Isabela lui offrait n'avait pas de prix. Sa valeur, elle, était incontestable.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, chacune profitant de la présence, de l'odeur, de la chaleur de l'autre, savourant leurs retrouvailles par cette intimité sans gêne d'une quiétude partagée. Les doigts de Hawke dessinaient des arabesques sur le ventre bronzé de son amante. Le visage à moitié nichée dans le cou d'Isabela, elle écoutait sa respiration, calée sur les battements de son propre cœur. C'était décidément une bonne chose qu'elle ne soit pas morte entre les pattes du Cauchemar.

Elle traça un chemin sinueux jusqu'à ses seins et y laissa reposer sa main avant de finalement briser le silence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Isabela soupira.

« Je pense que je vais rester dans le coin. Voir de quoi cette Inquisition est faite. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient dénigrer mes incroyables et talentueux services. Et puis Varric me doit un sacré paquet de faveurs pour t'avoir entraînée dans un bourbier pareil. Il me doit plus que tout ce qu'il me reste à payer à la Rose en fleur. »

La mélodie du rire de la marchéenne l'encouragea à poursuivre.

« Et il faut bien que je garde un œil sur toi. »

« On verra qui garde un œil sur qui, toi et tes _talentueux_ services. »

* * *

 **Parce que Inquisition manquait quand même un peu de Hawke et d'Isabela non ? :p**

 **J'ai essayé de rester assez large concernant Hawke, le but n'était pas de représenter mon personnage mais bien ce pairing et ce qu'il aurait pu arriver dans cette situation.**

 **Pour ceux que ça intéresse, c'est une mage toute mimi qui passe son temps à secourir la veuve et l'orphelin et régler tous les problèmes du monde. Ça ne l'empêche pas de maîtriser les joutes verbales avec Varric et Isabela, de faire la psy avec Anders et Fenris, et de garder espoir en Merrill en se retenant (presque) tout le temps de la taquiner. Oh, elle a dû s'énerver une ou deux fois, mais globalement sa compréhension et sa tolérance de l'Humain dépasse l'entendement. Si on la frappe, elle a une mauvaise tendance à tendre l'autre joue !**

 **Pareil pour l'Inquisitrice, je suis restée vague. La mienne est une humaine guerrière, en romance avec Cullen.**

 **Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous jouez, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des mp :)**

 **Bonne journée/soirée !**


End file.
